Without You
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Serena finally has moved on with her life and Darien isn't a part of that but when she goes home to do a talk show episode, her friends are determined to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon except my stories and ideas.

* * *

Without You

Chapter One

* * *

I always thought the experience would have been so much easier, to just let him slip away from me. Our relationship was on the rocks anyway and any hope of us staying together was basically broken, no shattered, and there was really no point in holding on. Since he was little he'd never been an emotional person, it wasn't something accepted in his family, and he tended to turn away any feelings that came over him. That attitude rubbed off on me and I realized Darien was a guy I couldn't give my heart away to because he wasn't connecting with me enough.

No matter how hard I tried to tear down walls, he had a million reinforcements behind that wall and I never managed to crack and see any hint of human feeling. I felt horrible though as I sat down in a soft chair in front of a big vanity mirror and makeup area. I looked into my large baby blue eyes and tried to find a trace of Darien left in me; I couldn't. Darien was long gone and I had to learn to deal with that.

"You look beautiful," a voice murmured at the large arched doorway before he came to stand behind me and place his hands on my shoulders. He bent down to look at our reflection in the mirror, his handsome face near my own, "You are a simply breathtaking woman Serenity Williams."

"That's what you say while you see me with my entire makeup on and my hair fixed and died bleached blonde." I said with a light smile. Although the compliments made me feel good it brought back Darien, again. He never called me a woman or beautiful, he could barely manage to tell me I looked "nice". After spending hours on shopping for the perfect outfit, matching it, doing my hair, doing my makeup, and trying to look perfect… after all of that I just looked "nice".

"Makeup or not, beauty is still beauty and yours shines through the makeup. There's a reason you're a big model and made it this far, it wasn't because of makeup." He said as he had come to my side rather than behind me and looked me in the eye. He was so cute that I couldn't manage to say something intelligent and my words came out, as always, clumsy.

"You know that you can only look into one eye at a time." My mouth spoke loud and clear and I immediately was mentally slapping myself. Well, they may have taught me how to walk without tripping and everything but my words were still as ill fitting and clumsy as ever. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks heating up a little, "I, um, yeah. Ami Minzu wants me to do an episode on her show."

"Her show isn't very popular, it's barely known of." Seiya frowned.

"I know but she's an old friend from high school." I said sheepishly, "I had some free time so I figured I'd schedule with her and it'd give me some time to catch up with her and my other friends. I have her phone number. If you give me a free time I'll call her and tell her the date that I'm free. I mean, I'd really like to help her out."

"I absolutely understand, you're a good friend Serena." He smiled brightly. "I actually looked into your schedule; you're free this next Friday and the rest of the weekend so you can stay and catch a plane back home on Monday, then be back here in time to settle down and, eventually, model on Tuesday."

"Great, I'll call Ami." I smiled brightly, "Thanks a million Seiya!" I jumped out of the chair and hugged him before rushing to get my cell phone, which was in my purse beside my bed. Flipping through my contacts I was quick to find her and was calling, hearing the phone ring, within a minute."

"Serena! It's so good to hear from you! Thanks for calling back!" Ami greeted sweetly since she must have had me as a contact when my caller ID popped up. "Please tell me that you have good news. The girls and I have been dying to see you back here. As you know Mina does the show too, I just manage the things and –"

"Ami! Is that Serena you're talking to?" I could hear Mina yell.

"Yes, Mina!"

"Oooohhh! Let me talk to her! Let me, let me, let me!" she begged and I heard shuffling. Finally Mina's cheery voice came, "Serena! I haven't heard or talked to you in forever! I miss you girl! Look, you're doing the show, I won't take no for an answer. When are you free to schedule? We have absolutely nobody booked to do episodes on, this thing is really dragging. Nobody is interested in such a small show." I could hear the sadness and upset in her voice.

"Yes Mina, I'm free next Friday to Sunday." I giggled.

"Great, Ami and I can't wait! We'll spread the word and film next Friday so catch an early flight! We have so much to catch up on! We'll be filming this episode at our home town in order to get you back into a good spirit. Oh, gotta go! Mina and I send love, bye!" There was a click and Mina was gone. She obviously was busier than she had hinted but that was Mina, she never had enough excitement in her life, that's why guys never lasted long.

"So where's this thing at?" Seiya asked.

That's when it hit me: they were filming at home. That was the one place I never wanted to go back to, never would, and for a second I almost dived for my phone to call back to protest or quit on them. I knew I couldn't have possibly done that to them though. It was only for a three days, it wouldn't be that long. Everything would be okay, nothing would go wrong. Besides, what where the chances of me running into Darien again? **Really good.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon except my stories and my ideas

* * *

Without You

Chapter Two

* * *

"Why are you so afraid of going home? I mean, at least you have a home Serena." He said sadly as he looked at me. We were sitting and looking out over the balcony that was connected to my room into the bright city lights. The weather was much colder than it usually was in the winter, as Seiya said, and much colder than my home town at one time. My home town had weather all over the place, this was so much more consistent. I missed the feeling of being on the beach one day yet being able to handle a blizzard the next. "Besides, Canada sounds so peaceful, clean, and nice."

"It is but that place is from my past and it just doesn't belong in my future." I said as my eyes looked down at the railing rather than the bright full moon, "I need to let that place, and the people, behind. I mean, it's time to move on and I don't want any reminders of it."

"But I never had a home, you did." Seiya said and I could see the desperate emotion flicker over his face, "One day I fell when I was a little kid and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything and my parents were nowhere to be found… I have no clue who they are or if they even really exist. I was just given this name, Seiya, and I was thrown into a place where a family adopted me from a foster home. Luckily I managed to make a business name for myself and now I work with you, which I'm extremely happy of, and I'm a successful singer although my band hasn't been together much since Yaten took a break for three months."

"I'm sorry but, Seiya, if your family didn't search for you that much and everything than it really isn't a real family. These people that care about you and are with you know… they're your family. Look Seiya," I grabbed his hand for comfort and concentrated upon him and only him, "Sometimes your friends are your family. I mean, family is the people that's there for you."

"Serena… I don't want to get in the way of our friendship or business or anything but, would you go out with me? I haven't had a girlfriend in forever and you're just so much better than anything or anybody I could ever imagine. Try it at least and, if it doesn't work it doesn't work, but it's so much better to try and fail than to never try at all." He said and I was shocked. I really didn't know what to say. I was going home and would have to deal with the girls, a boyfriend would only compliment things but he was so sweet… but it'd be better to wait until I get back.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you." I smiled brightly. I was such a sucker for people feeling emotional and devastated. How could I possibly be cruel enough to turn down such a poor, sweet soul? I mean, I didn't want to add with our problems and there's no time like the present to try things out. Besides, either way I looked at it he was still gorgeous looking so why not jump on the chance of dating somebody this good looking when he could be taken in a minute. There were millions of girls that would love to date me and out of them all he picked me.

"Great, this means a lot to be that you gave me, gave us, this chance." He smiled warmly.

* * *

Back Home

* * *

"Andrew, did I tell you about how Serena's coming back? She's going to do an episode for our show. I'm so excited and I'll definitely bring her around this old arcade again, I know how much she loved it. You guys were like brother and sister." Mina smiled, talking to her favorite employee in her favorite hang out area while sipping on a caramel and vanilla milkshake.

"Serena's coming back here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah! I was so excited!" she gushed.

"Mina, how did you manage that?" he asked, completely shocked.

"I threw it in at the end after the deal was made." She said, averting her big blue eyes to the milkshake, "Look, it was for the good of this place and her and all of us for her to come back here. She honestly couldn't have avoided this old town forever. I mean, eventually we would have kidnapped her and brought her back here or something." She shrugged.

"That would have been illegal." He was quick to point out.

"Which is why we went with Ami's plan and tricked her." Mina giggled. Just then the door flung open and a muscular, tall man entered the arcade, while all the girls spun around to stare at him. Darien Shields was fresh out of the gym and since it was warm outside today he was dressed in jeans that were fitting but not too tight, sneakers, and his T-shirt in his right hand so that his well defined arms and abs were visible. "Since when did Darien look like that?"

"Since Serena broke up with him and moved completely out of his life." Andrew replied sadly as he got a wet washrag and began to clean off the already sparkling granite countertops. "Bringing her back here would anger her and only break him further. He might not say anything but it's undoubtedly killing him on the inside."

"Well maybe if he wouldn't have been stuck up and just said how he felt this wouldn't be a problem. You can't blame her for leaving such a cold hearted, monotonous person. But, no worries, because as soon as Serena comes back we'll happily get them back together and it'll be one big fairy tale story that will go up in fame with happiness."

"Or it could break him even worse so that he never leaves his house and make Serena so upset that she never bothers to keep in contact with you either. You think too positively." Andrew commented.

"You worry too much." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Hey Andrew." Darien spoke, ignoring Mina's existence."Chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake, please."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon but my stories and ideas.

Author Note: Light'By'Day, you had a questions. Unfortunately I can't answer that but you definitely will find out! I'm sorry I didn't answer them for you right now but I promise you will find out!

* * *

**Without You**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." I said as I got off the plane. I was back in my own hometown and I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't handle it. The whole idea to come back here was obviously stupid and somebody must have slipped something into my mocha that morning. As I stood there in skinny jeans, high black platform heels, and a black soft yet clinging sweater it became more and more apparent that I was making a big mistake with returning.

"Serena, babe, it'll be fine." Seiya comforted as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close for a moment. He didn't get it though; this was like the biggest mistake of my life. I closed my eyes and for a minute I about ran back and boarded the plane once again but it was time to face my fear; I'd only be around until Sunday at the most anyway.

"Serena!" I heard Mina's happy voice call out to me and she ran up, wrapped me into a large huge, "Oh gosh I miss you! It's been forever since I've seen you! You look so pretty!"

"So do you Mina, as always." I giggled and looked up at her, since she was taller and had her heels on as well. I saw her glance towards Seiya and made a confused face so I figured I better start introducing the two, "Oh, sorry, this was rude. Um, Mina this is my boyfriend Seiya and Seiya, this is Mina."

"Serena, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Mina shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't think it mattered. It doesn't matter, does it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no of course not! So, um, Ami and everybody are at the arcade…" Mina said, "Well I guess I'll drive you guys over there so just hop in the car." With that said Mina led us to the car and we were at the arcade in a matter of minutes.

"Wow," I mumbled as I crawled out of the little red sports car, "I haven't been here in forever."

"Not much has changed. Andrews the owner of the old arcade though, his boss didn't have anybody there for him except Andrew so I guess he thought of him as a son and handed it over. It's all redone and it looks really nice and it's been picking up with a lot more costumers. Andrew prefers to still work as a waiter though, some things never change, other's change a lot."

I knew who she was referring to: Darien and I have changed a lot. It didn't faze me though and I made my way into the old, new looking arcade. Sure enough, Andrew was tending to the girls, who were all lined up at the granite bar with their milkshakes. I slipped into a free bar stool and smiled up at the owner and old friend. Andrew got a bright smile and came out from behind the bar to hug me quickly, "Serena, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Seiya was by my side in a second. Once Andrew pulled away he stuck his hand out with a strict face, "Hello, Andrew is it? I'm Seiya, Serena's new boyfriend."

"That's…. oh. That's… that's… that's great!" Andrew stuttered, shocked.

I looked around to see all the rest of the girls. I smiled and stood up beside Seiya, "Oh, girls, this is Seiya. Seiya, this is Raye, Ami, Lita, and you already met Mina so yeah." All the girls seemed to be in shock and I scrunched up my eyebrows, confused and spoke slowly, "Guys… why is everybody so… shocked?"

"It's just a… surprise." Lita said, speaking for the others.

"Okay?" I giggled, "Thanks for thinking I could get a girlfriend guys."

"It's not that Serena, it's just that –" Mina started but was cut off with the chiming of the bell over the door. Everybody spun around and, sure enough, he was standing there. He wasn't a shadow or fragment of my imagination but he was there in his sweater and jeans. This black hair hung in front of his midnight blue eyes, the cold eyes that never showed any emotion but hate.

That's when I got it. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and my throat went dry, "This… this was nothing but a set up. You guys didn't care to see me, you just wanted to bring me back here for… for something that's completely over and will never happen again. After the show I'm out of here. Now, I believe I need to find a hotel."

I walked tall and placed a placid face on as I swerved around Darien to get outside. Snow was beginning to fall and the cold was numbing. Seiya was behind me the whole time and, once outside, he pulled me towards him as I buried my face into his chest. I didn't care who saw me cry, I didn't care. The girls and both Darien and Andrew came outside, just looking and afraid to talk. I didn't even want to glance at them.

"Why am I not surprised to see you crying?" Darien laughed in a dark, sadistic tone.

"Why should you be? It's the only thing you ever managed to make me do, of course you're used to seeing it." I growled.

"Look, I don't know what you guys were or whatever but I think it's time to treat her with some respect. I sure as hell have a respect for a girl who pushed herself and actually had the courage to leave an asshole like you." Seiya spoke up in a cold voice, "Make her cry again and I'll make you bleed."

"Seiya, threats do nothing." I sniffled.

"Look, Serena, I really had nothing to do with setting you up. I just really wanted to see you again. You're welcome to stay with me; I'd love to catch up." Ami said quietly with a warm smile.

"She didn't," Mina sighed, "But we thought we'd help."

"Well Mina, you didn't." I snapped and glared at her, "Why don't you stop interfering with my life and let me live it how I want? I don't come back here to have my life molded for what you guys think would be better! I never made your choices for you, why don't you stop making mine?"

Her eyes were wide and I knew I hurt her more than anything. Mina had been my best friend since kindergarten. I saw the tears fill up in her eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. Her voice was quiet and broken when she spoke, "I think I'm going to leave now." And she was running away before anybody could stop her.

"Serena! What was that?!" Raye growled, glaring.

"It's called speaking up. I've changed Raye; I'm not somebody you can push around and be a bitch to anymore so don't stand in my way." I glared back and she got up in my face so I shoved her back and she stumbled with a stupefied expression, "Get in my way and you get your ass shoved back. I'm not afraid to put you in your place."

"Whatever, I'm out of here; Mina's going to need somebody anyway." She glared one more time before spinning on her heel and running to go after Mina.

"What, did your new boyfriend toughen you up a little?" Darien mocked me.

"What's it matter? She's finally living her life her way, I respect that. I think it's a nice change; she shouldn't have other people push her around or make up her mind. Besides, she has time to fix those friendships." Lita spoke up, on my side. "Serena, Mina cares she just wants what's best, even though she might be making a total mistake."

"I know but I'm tired of it, it's always been like that. Mina and I have been friends for so long; maybe it's time for us to move on. People grow apart; maybe that's just what happened between us." I shrugged. Darien was still standing there with a smirk, looking at me.

"Serena, she's your friend… why don't you try to talk to her and see how it goes. Make up your decision after you guys talk." Seiya suggested, looking me in the eye.

"Why don't we go back to Ami's and I'll make some hot chocolate and you can figure everything out?" Lita suggested with a smile and I nodded. We walked, following Ami and Lita, and before turning around the corner I looked back. Darien was still standing there with that smirk on his face and I shivered, feeling a creeping feeling come up my spine. Seiya slipped his fingers between mine and gave my hand a light squeeze, smiling down at me.


End file.
